


spontaneous

by MakerOfAnarchy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, PWP, Road Head, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakerOfAnarchy/pseuds/MakerOfAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spontaneity is never a bad thing. unless you get caught. then it's a bad thing, and it doesn't even pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the GKM which was basicaly kurt/blaine, road head, getting caught. Here's the link, and be sure to read the other fantastic fill: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58282566#t58282566.

It starts off because Blaine is, to put it simply, bored.

Very bored.

This drive feels like it’s taking a particularly long time and, well, when Blaine gets bored, he’s known to do weird things – or, not weird. Just unexpected. Like break into song, or start dancing to a beat only he knows, or tackle Kurt into the bed to kiss him just because he can.

That’s why he’s tapping his fingers against the dashboard impatiently, because he’s simply contemplating. There’s not much he can do trapped in a car, and it doesn’t look like the traffic is moving anytime soon, so how is he supposed to be keeping entertained?

“If you tap any harder you’re going to drill holes in my dashboard,” Kurt says, glancing at him with only the slightest hint of irritation, “and I don’t care how much I love you, you _will_ be paying for that.”

 Blaine stills his hand, presses them both against the dash and leans back, stretching his shoulders and back before he slumps back and looks at Kurt, pouting his lips. He waits for Kurt to glance at him before he says anything, batting his eyelashes in a way he knows will make Kurt smile. It succeeds as Blaine sighs out, “Traffic is so boring, Kurt.”

“How do you think I feel?” Kurt says, reaching over to the side of his chair to pull it down, resting comfortably at an angle. Kurt stretches, reaching back and arching his back to work out the kinks. Blaine has nothing in him to be ashamed at the way his eyes roam obviously over Kurt’s body, taking in dips and curves and _Kurt_. He got over bashfulness a long time ago, and it’s not like Kurt ever complains when he glances appreciatively, or when he touches.

Blaine doesn’t know why, but it’s then that he unbuckles his seat belt and slides over, propping himself up on the divider between them. He settles his hand on Kurt’s stomach, laughing when Kurt startles out gently of his peaceful state.

Blaine slides his hand down, to the buckle of Kurt’s belt, raising an eyebrow in question. He glances around, and seriously, traffic is at a dead halt right now. There must have been some horrible accident ahead of them, as people are turning off their cars, putting them in park. He’s even seen one or two folks get out and start walking ahead to see what’s going on.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kurt says, but he doesn’t make an avid effort to stop Blaine as he slides the buckle loose from Kurt’s pants.

“Traffic isn’t moving any time soon. Might as well have some fun,” Blaine says, shrugs, and slides Kurt’s mostly soft cock from the slit of his underwear. Blaine strokes gently, delighting in the delicate groan that Kurt lets out.

“Fun is jerking me off?” Kurt breathes, his hips shifting up a bit.

“While this is _very_ fun,” Blaine tries to shift his body into place to do what he wants, and he discovers that there is actually no comfortable way to do it. “I had other ideas,” The divider is in his way, and if he tried to avoid it he runs into the gear shift. He settles up on to his knees, trying to keep low without making his back ache (even though he knows it will inevitably hurt later). He leans over the console and curves his back so he’s at least kind of hidden by the dash.

Like this he is staring at Kurt’s dick head on, and he doesn’t waste time, just wraps his lips around the head and slowly sinks down, a palm on Kurt’s stomach to keep him from inevitably bucking upwards. He breathes through his nose and sucks, flattening his tongue against the underside before he slides back up, to the top.

“ _Blaine_ ,” There’s movement which he knows is Kurt throwing his arm over his eyes, a predictable, very Kurt move, and Blaine knows it won’t be long before Kurt’s slim, gently fingers slide into his hair, like always.

Blaine knows Kurt’s every tick, every move by now, and still the authenticity of being able to make someone feel so much never wears off. Blaine licks at the tip a bit, dipping his tongue into the space where liquid is leaking out. It tastes salty and familiar, and Blaine swallows delightfully as he sinks his mouth back down, bobbing his head and setting a rhythm.

Blaine is taking slow, long sucks and pulls, not wanting Kurt to get off too fast because they’re obviously going to be here for a while, and he knows how much Kurt likes to be teased and kept at the edge.

The tap at the window is unexpected, unwelcome, and utterly _horrible._

Blaine startles because not only is there a tapping at the window, but suddenly Kurt is pressing his head down harder and pulling his seat up more. Blaine is choking a little bit, spit dribbling out of the sides of his mouth as he tries to loosen Kurt’s hold.

Kurt yells out, “ _Santana!”_ and Blaine sputters, and Kurt’s knee jerks as he releases his head, pulling him up and staring at him like he’s committed a horrible offense. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry Blaine, fuck, are you okay?”

Blaine coughs out, his eyes watering as he nods hesitantly, patting his chest to dislodge the discomfort. The choking has signaled an uncomfortable scratchy feeling in his nose and he reaches into Kurt’s glove compartment to blow his nose on some tissues there. Kurt’s rubbing his back, his hand at his thigh as he tries to offer Blaine water, which Blaine takes, still trying to be sure if he’s okay. Finally Blaine nods, more sure this time and he shakes Kurt off, turning his head to see Santana, Rachel, and Finn, all staring at him with varying degrees levels of disgust and…respect.

Fuck.

Santana’s window is already down, and she leans her head out, motioning for Kurt to do the same, a shit eating grin already carving its way onto her face.

Kurt shakes his head and sets both hands on the steering wheel resolutely, his cheeks flaming. Santana throws something else and still Kurt shakes his head, his grip tightening on the wheel with every second.

Blaine sees Santana’s lips moving and Blaine shrugs, leaning over and rolling down Kurt’s window, ignoring Kurt’s scandalized shout. The window being down lets in the sounds from the outsides, horns honking and engines rumbling, but they’re somehow close enough that they barely have to yell.

“Well, if Kurt’s face hadn’t said it well enough, your BJ lips certainly tell me all I need to know,” Santana smirks, and Blaine looks to the side to see Rachel laughing, her face red and her hands covering his face as she shrieks out her amusement. Finn just looks horrified, but he seems like he’s at least appreciating the hilarity of the moment. Blaine groans, because this isn’t one they’re getting out of. “But, in case I have it wrong, please, BJ Lips, tell me exactly what I just witnessed. Because it looked very fun, if I do say so myself.”

Blaine shakes his head at her seemingly innocent expression, knowing there’s nothing but questionable intentions behind it.

“Well, you see…” Blaine doesn’t really know where he’s going with that sentence. What can he say? He got bored, and let his spontaneity get the best of him again?

Actually, they might have gotten that, but it’s then that their lane states moving, and Blaine laughs at Santana’s put out expression.

“Two hours and _now_ they want to start moving,” She yells, cursing in Spanish for a moment.

“Oh, well, too bad!” Kurt suddenly says, rolling up his window hurriedly, “See you whenever, bye!”

Blaine watches them drive away, slumping against Kurt. He has to laugh, burying his face into Kurt’s shirt.

“This was dumb,” Kurt’s chest rumbles underneath him as he too laughs, “Your random ideas always get us in trouble. And I didn’t even get anything out of it this time.”

“Maybe I’ll make it up to you next down traffic is stuck,” Blaine laughs out loudly at Kurt’s irritated expression, kissing his cheek and buckling down as traffic gradually starts to move.


End file.
